A hand-actuated pick-up tool that includes certain features of the present invention was first described and patented in U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,492. Similar tools remain in production, and are popularly known by the name “EZ Reacher.” Because of its yieldable grip, the tool is sufficiently sensitive to enable the user to pick up a needle, yet it is strong enough to allow the user to lift a five-pound weight. The pick-up tool, therefore, has a wide range of applications and enjoys great commercial success in diverse markets.
A subsequent but similar pick-up tool is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,785, which teaches that the center stalk of the tool is made of lightweight aluminum; its handle is formed from strong injection molded plastic and the fingers, center straps, referred to in prior art as ribbons, and fittings are made of first class stainless steel. In the medical market, the later pick-up tool serves the needs of those requiring aid in reaching and gathering objects of all types. The greatest commercial success of the patented pick-up tool is in the industrial market place, which includes grounds maintenance, the removal of trash, litter and unsanitary debris from restrooms, parks and roadways.
However, when used in such heavy-duty applications, the center straps or ribbons of the prior art pick-up tool often become bent, mangled and broken. With bent or mangled center straps, the usefulness of the pick-up tool is seriously diminished. With even one broken strap, the pick-up tool of the prior art is rendered useless. No other component of this tool is particularly prone to failure.
The present handle design and methods of assembly of such prior art pick-up tools make it virtually impossible to replace the center straps and restore the function of the tool. Regarding assembly of the prior art tool, U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,785 teaches, in part, that many screws and rivets are used to hold the components together. Each component must be drilled for these fasteners and each fastener must be driven into its base to obtain assembly of the requisite parts. The center straps are bolted to the trigger requiring a separate assembly operation. Practical experience teaches that any attempt to disassemble the tool for the purpose of replacing the center straps is likely to cause irreparable damage to the injection molded handle. Consequently, tens of thousands of such tools are discarded annually. This economic waste could be avoided if the damaged center straps could be easily replaced.
Therefore, it is the principal object of this invention to provide a yieldable-grip pick-up tool with center straps that can be replaced in a convenient manner without requiring the use of tools or a separate assembly operation.